


just in case you call

by sugarbug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, just two pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbug/pseuds/sugarbug
Summary: birthdays are so stupid.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	just in case you call

**Author's Note:**

> happy borthday to the lovely goshiki.. without him, i would never have become a shirabu stan .. so have some idiots being idiots <3
> 
> (unedited because im a heathen)

“Just call him.”

Kenjirou planted his hands on his kitchen counter, staring aggressively at his phone.

“Just _call him."_

It shouldn’t be so hard. They had just hung out about a month ago with some of their old teammates. They texted every week or two. Why was it so _hard?_

Birthdays were so stupid and ridiculous.

Kenjirou groaned, scowling even harder at the open dial-pad. He took a calculated breath, reaching out to manually type in the number he’d had memorized for years.

 _“Do it,”_ he spat out through gritted teeth.

Before he could overthink it any further, he hit the call button.

Kenjirou was certain he went through the seven stages of grief in the seconds that passed before the call was received. He was about to change his mind and hang up when a soft click was heard on the other line.

“Shirabu?”

“Hey.” Kenjirou took the phone off speaker and pressed it up against his ear. “Happy birthday, Goshiki.”

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d remember!”

“How could I forget? There was a ton of spam in the team’s group chat.”

Kenjirou traced a coffee mug ring on his counter, all the while doing mental acrobatics. As if he’d forget even without the slew of messages in the group chat they shared with their high school teammates. Goshiki Tsutomu is the farthest thing from forgettable.

“You’re pretty bad about checking the group chat,” Goshiki reminded him.

“Don’t get smart.” Kenjirou hoped the half-smile wasn’t obvious in his voice.

Goshiki hummed, and something about it made Kenjirou suspect he was growing too soft. Or maybe somewhere along the line, Goshiki had stopped seeing him as an intimidating force and more as a comrade.

A friend.

Somewhere along the line, Kenjirou had started to see _Goshiki_ as a friend too. He’d grown out of his pompous attitude, become a strong and capable, and ultimately turned into someone Kenjirou could wholeheartedly rely on.

“Thanks, by the way,” Goshiki added.

“Don’t mention it.”

Kenjirou chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if it was worth continuing the conversation. Goshiki would probably send him some dumb meme in the next day or two, so it really didn’t matter but—

“Are you busy,” Kenjirou blurted out. Fuck. Very stupid. “Um, this weekend. Are you busy this weekend?”

“Uh, I have practice on Saturday, but it shouldn’t run too long into the afternoon?”

“We could get dinner maybe afterward, if you want,” Kenjirou ran his hand down his face. 

Mistake! Very huge mistake! So incredibly stupid!

The silence on the other side of the phone made Kenjirou want to evaporate and possibly never speak to anyone ever again.

“Goshiki?”

“Yeah!” Goshiki replied hurriedly, sounding as if his brain had been buffering in the meantime. Based on past conversations, it was very possible that it’d required a whole system reboot. “Yes, sorry! Yes, we should get dinner. I mean, we can get dinner. I mean, if you have time—”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t have the time,” Kenjirou said, and _no_ , his face was definitely not heating up. So gross.

“I think you’re becoming too nice, Shirabu,” Goshiki teased, just a sliver of nervousness showing in his voice.

“Never.”

 _Maybe_ , his mind argued.

“Whatever you say,” Goshiki sang. “I, uh, actually have to run though. I’m spending the day back home with my family.”

“Ah, yeah, of course.”

Kenjirou tapped his fingers against the kitchen counter. He still couldn’t tell if the sick feeling in his stomach was cause for concern or not.

“But I’ll, um, text you! About dinner this Saturday!” Goshiki’s volume increased enough that Kenjirou had to pull the phone away from his ear.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes, too fond for his own good.

Birthdays weren’t always so bad, he decided.


End file.
